


last hug

by scftyoun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break down, I wrote this at 5am, M/M, a lot of crying, break up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: the last hug before chanhee left younghoon and he left for the best.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 25





	last hug

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping so bare with me and im sorry for grammatical errors and typos!!!

choi chanhee broke down, hugging his knees. how he wish he could hide this side of him from the man he used to say the i love you words, kisses every inches of his face without getting tired of it, admiring every single thing he did, how he wish everything can stay forever. he wish. that's the only wish he have, cant someone grant his wish? for once? hes a crying mess, completely ignoring his boyfriend presence that soon to be call by _ex boyfriend_ , kim younghoon. 

"are you gonna continue crying and expect me to show some sympathy?" younghoon said, trembling. its obvious he hates seeing the sight of the younger crying, so much but he hate himself more for being too dumb with his actions.

it all started with some misunderstandings, by how younghoon always spend his time with his co-workers, and most of them is girls. at first, chanhee was fine with it, yeah its just a dinner, right? but somehow, the 'just dinner' broke into pieces when he found out that younghoon also sleep with them, not once, but twice. younghoon realised how big he fucked up, but he never step out of the game, talking about it with chanhee, never.

_ah, is this really the end?_ chanhee thought. he decided to talk with younghoon tomorrow night, which is right now where he is crying, hugging his knees. chanhee was thinking about giving younghoon a second chance if only the older want to explain everything because chanhee cant help but imagining the sight of his boyfriend sleeping with his co-workers, twice.

but, younghoon seem like he cant find the right words for his actions, he want to say something that can save their relationship but he cant. 

"its funny to me because you always warn me to never let my feet step in any of the club or sleeping with other people but look at you now." chanhee said, he gritted his teeth.

"look, i dont know whats wrong with you but cant you at least give me a second chance?" younghoon groaned, which is very new to chanhee because he never groaned like that, especially when they are having this kind of conversation. 

" wow you also groan-"

"i cant groan now?! are you kidding me?!" chanhee flinched as younghoon suddenly raised his voice at him.

" look at you kim younghoon! you are asking for a second chance but look at you! who are you?!" chanhee he yelled back. 

" why the fuck you raise you voi-"

" oh you can yelled at me but i cant?! you also can sleep with some girls but i cant?! i am not your whore who you keep just for you to fuck me every-" chanhee fell on his knees, breaking down, his boyfriend just slapped him. and thats how chanhee have been crying on his knees and all the older did is watching him.

everything is so unfamiliar to him, everything. his younghoon never yell at him, he never slap him, never. who is this younghoon? where is the old younghoon who always by his side, sweet and caring just for him? where is he?

"dont. ever. use. the. whore. word. on. yourself." younghoon said after the long silence, making chanhee look up at him with red eyes, he is hurting. 

"isnt that what am i to you?" chanhee asked between his sobs, which just clenched younghoon's heart. the older sit in front of him as the younger eyes follow him.

"no, love. you are much more than that" its a short answer, but chanhee realised why its short, because he used the pet name -- which means, its really the ending of their relationship, his nightmare come through. younghoon cupped his face, kissing away the tears that escaped his eyes earlier. 

"this.. is the end, right?" chanhee said, before his eyes got teary again, so do younghoon.

"im sorry" is the only word younghoon can say before he wrapped his arms around the younger and he hugged back. both start crying after they got each other's shoulder. younghoon shut his eyes close tightly, tightening the hug, scared at the thought of leaving the younger when its happening in any minute right now. once one of them pull out from the hug, its over. they're no longer a couple. 

"im sorry for being such a dick to you. im sorry i cant protect you for the rest of my life. im sorry i cant keep my promise. im sorry i cant spend my entire life with you. im sorry we didnt make it to the husbands level. im sorry. and im sorry i cant love you forever." younghoon said between his sobs and sniffling as he heard chanhee cry out loud. 

_he hurt him, so much._

none of them say anything after that, both too afraid to lose each other but chanhee knew, hes also afraid that hes not the best for younghoon and he have to let him go. 

"im sorry younghoon, this is the best for us, i will left now" chanhee voice cracked, he sound way more heartbroken than younghoon is. he pull out from their hug, their last hug, and walk to his room to get his things before he left their shared apartment. 

younghoon was left alone at the middle of the living room at the floor, covering his face with his hands and continue crying. he want to save their relationship, he really want to, but, chanhee said it's the best for them, and maybe he is right. maybe it's better without him in chanhee's life, right? no one will hurt chanhee again and again, right? 

younghoon heard chanhee footsteps, standing up to bid the last goodbye but his knees fell to the floor once again, he is too weak for it while chanhee, who saw the weak younghoon just now, hold himself from telling younghoon everything will be okay and he will be safe, but he stay still and watch the older struggling alone. 

he took a deep breathe between his sobs, and hug the older once again, and kiss his forehead for the last time. younghoon didnt move, or say anything. he try to appreciate the younger's last company for him. chanhee about to stand up again before younghoon smash his lips on the other's hungrily like theres no tomorrow.

of course chanhee kissed back, he feels like crying again, their kiss always full with the taste of candiesand sweetness but now, it tastes bitterly sweet and mixed emotions. after a few minutes, chanhee pulled away. younghoon look at him with a sympathy look asking him to stay, this time. but chanhee weakly smile before hugging the older again. 

"im sorry but i told you already and i dont want to repeat it again, we still can be friend" younghoon almost laugh at him, he pretty sure he will neevr see chanhee as his friend especially after years spending time together. 

"goodbye, please take care of yourself for me" chanhee said as he turn around, heavily walk away from the apartment. 

_it's the best for both you, chan. its the best. he reminds himself._

maybe.. it's the best to let go your loved one, whether its forever or temporarily.


End file.
